


New Year's Kiss

by seikidoshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikidoshi/pseuds/seikidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Peter likes to watch everyone celebrate New Years in Times Square. This year's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter does contain a Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters spoiler. DO NOT COMPLAIN BECAUSE THAT MOVIE HAS BEEN OUT FOR A WHILE. 
> 
> omfg. SO when I type in Peter Parker for relationships, the WEIRDEST STUFF POP UP. 
> 
> For example: Bruce Banner/Loki/Peter Parker/Tony Stark. 
> 
> ??????
> 
> Like does this shit ACTUALLY EXIST? Is there a fanfic out there, where Bruce Banner, Loki, Peter Parker, and TONY STARK FALL IN LOVE AND DECIDE TO BE IN THIS WEIRD LOVE FOUR-WAY THING????????? 
> 
> But wait, there's also: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Mary Jane Watson
> 
> WHAT THE FUVCK?> HOW WOULD SEX EVEN WORK? IS PETER SERIOUSLY GONNA BONE HIS WIFE WITH HIS DADS????????>??
> 
> I mean, ship whatever the fuck you want, but seriously. WHAT THE FUCK. 
> 
> In my opinion, these characters would not be able to be in a romantic relationship with more than one person because of multiple reasons. The first one being jealousy. The second one being that everyone has a different opinion, so it'd be extremely difficult to compromise.
> 
> DOES THAT EXIST? OMFG. Maybe I'm all worked up because I just saw the second percy jackson movie. My mom thought it was great, but she was mad because I was complaining the entire time. But if Hunger Games was near exactly like the book, how come Percy Jackson couldn't be???? 
> 
> I LOVE percy jackson, and they did the books absolutely no justice whatsoever. 
> 
> **SPOILERS**
> 
> I mean, they gave Annabeth a four second scene where she dies. If you're going to not follow the book's plot, then at LEAST make it good. 
> 
> And how did Polyphemus get out of his rock cavern thing to go up to Luke and be like, "You're just in time for dinner."
> 
> And why was it so easy to defeat Kronos? Percy stabbed him. Twice. If it was THAT easy, the books would've ended on like, the third book.
> 
> And the main issue: Why is Annabeth blonde now? In the flashback, she was blonde. Then in the first movie, she was brunette. How are you going to explain that shit?
> 
> Why did Clarrisse take a photo of Grover? Demigods are not allowed to have phones or use the internet. Attracts monsters. 
> 
> And the prophecy stated by Percy's SIXTEENTH birthday. Twentieth? Well obviously they have to, considering they fucked up the characters' ages. THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE 13 FOR GODS SAKE. IF YOU CAN DO IT FOR HARRY POTTER YOU CAN DO IT FOR PERCY FUCKING JACKSON. 
> 
> Logan Lerman is 22 and Alexandra Daddrio is in her late twenties. By the time they get to the heroes of olympus series, logan lerman is going to have fucking grandchildren. It took 3 years to go from the first book to the second. If it does take that long, then the whole series is going to be completed within 30 years. Including the first two movies. Logan Lerman is going to be 50 and still kicking at the gods. When really, the books take place within ten years. At the most.
> 
> I really hope they do a reboot of the Percy Jackson series, because they just made the movies a waste of time and money.
> 
> P.S: One of the directors of the Harry Potter movies directed The Lightning Thief.

Peter sat on the edge of a building, sipping hot chocolate and watching the huge mob of people down below dance to Pitbull. Of course, he was here on duty. This large amount of people was a perfect oppurtunity for a villain to commit a huge heist. It made Peter warm to think about how everyone was happy in their lives. It gave Peter peace. 

A voice besides him scoffed. "Imagine all the traffic that's going to take place."

Peter smiled. "Hey, Wade."

Wade sat next to Peter and put a scarf around Peter's neck. "Hey, babyboy. Are you ready for a new millenium?"

"Nope." Peter answered, sipping his hot chocolate.

Wade hummed. "It's freezing jingle-berries out here. Isn't that blonde newslady down there cold?"

Peter shrugged. "She's hot. She provides her  _own_ body heat."

Wade's mask crinkled in disgust. "She's like, 40. She eats the souls of babies to maintain her youth."

"She can eat anything of mine." Peter remarked, smirking. 

"Kinky." Wade replied, leaning back and pressing his palms against the roof. 

The two heroes sat there, watching the roar of the crowd and the shitty music being performed. Peter was just glad that everyone was happy. 

"The Percy Jackson movies were shit." Wade said, breaking the silence. 

Peter raised an eyebrow and stared at Wade. 

"You were in it, Pete." Wade said. "I mean, you're a good actor, what're you doing in movies that do no justice to the books?"

Peter glanced at the crowd. They were counting down from ten, and Wade was still rambling about some movie. 

"FIVE!"

Peter put down his hot chocolate. 

"FOUR!"

"-And the nerve of those directors! Making Annabeth brunette!"

"THREE!"

Peter leaned towards Wade. 

"TWO!"

Wade froze.

"ONE!" 

Peter lifted Wade's mask and pressed his lips to Wade's scarred ones. The crowd cheered, throwing up confetti. 

Peter pulled away from Wade and whispered, "Happy New Years, Wade."

Wade pursed his lips. 

Peter sat down again and stared at the crowd. 

"And how come Kronos dies so early?" Wade complained. Peter scoffed. 

 


End file.
